Question: $ -150\% + 2 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -150\% = -\dfrac{150}{100} = -1.5 $ Now we have: $ -1.5 + 2 = {?} $ $ -1.5 + 2 = 0.5 $